narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mercenary's First Mission!
Ikido and Bobu Nomi have done much together, each of them improving their abilities and skills more and more. Ikido and Bobu were exiting the Uzu gate to go explore a bit, but then, an old woman stopped them. "Excuse me, but are you two ninja of this fine village?" She asked. Ikido replied nicely, "Yes. Do you have a mission request? If so, you can go to our mission board." "Unfortunately, I can not. Please, help us build a wall in a new village." The woman said. She then looked at Bobu and gave him 500 thousand Ryo. "Woah Woah WOAHHH!!!! That's a lot of money young lady! Where do we build this wall?" Bobu asked, extremely eager to start the impromptu mission, though he knew Ikido might have doubts since this wasn't the proper channel to receive missions. "Please, follow me." The woman said. She began walking, Ikido and Bobu following her. Ikido did not like this at all, she didn't explain any details. This could be some crazy mission that the woman wanted to avoid speaking to the higher ups. Ikido looked at Bobu and asked, "Well, how does it feel to be in your first unofficial mission?" "AWESOME!!!" Bobu shouted as he eagerly followed the woman. He had already formed an insect clone around himself and sunk into the ground before anyone knew, his common practice during mercenary missions. While walking, the three heard some owls hooting. It was getting dark already. "Hey woman, where exactly is this wall?" Ikido asked. The woman pointed straight ahead to a small village and said, "That's where it is being built." Bobu said nothing as he sent his insects flying ahead of him to do reconnaissance. The actual Bobu enthusiastically followed, charging toward the village. An old man was waiting for the group. "Thank you for coming. Oh and please, put your bugs away. I don't like bugs." The old man said to Bobu. Bobu was confused because there were no bugs coming from him. "Huh? Hey old man is your brain fried I don't understand what you're saying" Bobu pouted as he replied. The insects came from underground and approached from different sides of the area. The real Bobu remained underground, however, as the fake Bobu was still taking his place. The old man replied, "Aren't you a bug user? I just don't want to see bugs, understand?" "YESSIR!!!!!" Bobu replied, extremely earnest. He was already making gigantic Earth Walls in a joke attempt to help them build walls. -----Meanwhile, in another village in a mansion, a man with a mask and cape on is sitting in some short of throne. A peasant like woman is kneeling before him. "Sir, it appears as if two Shinobi are in the small village helping to build the wall. What shall we do?" The woman asked. "They are no threat to us. Just send in a group of ten bandits, that should do the trick." The man replied. ----- Bobu was busy making walls that were hundreds of meters tall, and was showing no sign of stopping. His shadow clones then formed clones which accelerated the process. "COME ON CLONES YOU CAN DO IT! FOR RYO!" Bobu shouted, and his clones redoubled their efforts. They begun digging ditches as well, for additional protection. "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" Bobu screamed, as if he were an army sergeant. More clones marched out from behind the tree to aid in the building process. It looked quite cartoonish and outlandish as a whole. The old man was shocked to see this and said, "Why, thank you! Thank you so much! Once you are done, mission accomplished!" "Bobu heard it and his substitute told his clones, "HEAR THAT? ONCE YOU ARE FINISHED! BUT NOTHING IS EVER FINISHED, SO KEEP ON WORKING!!!" Bobu continued drilling his clones. The old man then said, "Of course things finish! DON'T MAKE IT TOO BIG WHERE IT COVERS EVEN THE SKY!" "YOU HEAR THAT CLONES? THE SKY'S THE LIMIT! KEEP ON BUILDING!" His clones redoubled their efforts, each of whom were very tired from creating giant earth walls around the village. It was several hundred metres tall now and still growing. "I see that you are as foolish as ever old man." There were several men with swords at the entrance of the village. One of them was in a hooded cape. "It seems you aren't done, considering we got in." He said. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING FOOLISH SOLDIER! THAT IS THE GREAT COMMANDER YOU ARE SPEAKING TO! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Bobu barked commands at the newcomers. "SOLDIERS! SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO BE "FINISHED"!" Bobu commanded, as the clones began surrounding these men, creating giant walls around them. All the men covered the hooded caped man and the fireballs hit. Once the smoke vanished, all the men but the hooded men were lying on the floor, defeated. The caped man kneeled on the floor, his hood was off. He was revealed to be Akumito Momochi. "No one said there were gonna be Ninja in this village." "NO I AM MERCENARY! I AM HERE FOR MONEY!" Bobu shouted, clarifying his stance. Akumito dropped his swords and said to Bobu, "You're not gonna hurt a defenseless kid, are you, Mr. Mercenary?" "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Bobu spouted as he walked closer to Akumito and... Tickled him nonstop. Akumito began to laugh nonstop. "Stop, stop STOP! I'll tell you everything!" "That's more like it!" Bobu said as he stopped tickling the guy. Akumito got up from the floor and said, "First, may I use the restroom?" "Sure!" Bobu happily replied and gave way to Akumito. Ikido then got in front of Akumito and said, "Bobu might be a fool, but I'm no fool. That's the oldest trick in the book. Now, who sent you here? Tell us everything you know!" Akumito glared at Ikido and said, "I will use the restroom right in front of you!" Akumito prepared to take off his pants. Ikido then quickly said, "Alright, alright! Don't take off your pants! Go to the bathroom!" Akumito ran to the restroom. "Whoo that kid is like me eh, Sensei?" Bobu nudged Ikido Sensei. "Well, at least your on our side." Ikido replied. After ten minutes of waiting, Ikido went in the public bathroom that Akumito went in, to look for him. Ikido walked out the bathroom and said, "He's not there. He tricked us." "Wow we got a sneaky one here! Luckily I placed a sensor bug in his ass. Was waiting for him to scream when he did his business, but it never came. Huehuehue,,," Bobu spoke, revealing his master planning. He would enjoy the eventual surprise though, when Akumito discovered a bug in his anal cavity. "I'm sure he won't be a problem... right?" Bobu said, trying to calm his sensei down. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "Finish the wall." "On it!" Bobu's clones got back to work. They grew walls far more rapidly now, using more chakra, and brought the walls to several hundred meters high all around. Bobu then added spikes and awesome designs which made the entire village wall look like some massive creature of incredible proportions. Bobu also made sure to thicken The walls such that they would Be more stable. The old man said, "Good, all done. Mission Accomplished. We gave you the money already, you can leave now." He was eager for them to leave. "YAYYY!!! MONEY!!!" Bobu was so happy to accomplish the mission that he jumped around happily. "I'm starving! Let's go to that restaurant!" Bobu eagerly said, and walked towards one of the food joints in the area. Ikido thought to himself, "''Why does he want us to leave so badly? What if more enemies come back?" ''Ikido looked at the walls and then at Bobu, "Hey, I have a bad feeling about this." "Why? I can always unbuild the wall. If you want to leave we can do it anytime." Bobu spoke, seemingly undermining Ikido's worries. His bugs were already on the lookout. Bobu never noticed, but Ikido did. The old man was hiding something. He'll have to wait and see what happens. "Excuse me, but may we stay for a day? You know, as a thanks for building that wall." The old man quickly said no and asked them to leave again. "Alright, let's go Bobu." Ikido said as he began walking out the village. "WHY SENSEI WHY?" Bobu cried out as he tried to hold his sensei back futilely, being dragged on the floor in the process. Ikido replied, "Because we are done with our mission. We need to go back to the village before Shenron gets mad at us for leaving without notice." "Does he even care?" Bobu asked, quizzically, now more stunned than resistant against Ikido's movements Ikido sighed and said, "We finished our mission. Or...do you notice something strange as well?" "Doesn't seem to be trouble, I mean, I have your awesomeness here with me!" Bobu replied overzealously, seemingly unbothered by the whole ordeal. Ikido still had a bad feeling and asked the old man, "Why do you want us to leave so badly?" The old man quickly asked, "Anyone want fruitcakes?" "MEEEEEEE! I WANT FRUITCAKE!" Bobu shouted, valuing free food above diversion tactics. He was practically immune to poison so he did not care much about drugged food. The old man went to a bakery to get fruitcakes. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "Why did he want us to leave and now have a sudden change of heart?" "Because he understands that fruitcakes for me are more important?" Bobu replied stupidly, because he put fruitcakes to be of higher priority than most other things, except... "Wait is he getting out of the blast zone? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Bobu began running around in circles, trying to detect threats. "BOBU, ENOUGH! There are no threats from the guy, he's hiding something though." Ikido said, trying to calm Bobu down. "Ooooo Okay! Wait why isn't he back yet?" Bobu pouted, sad that he hadn't got food yet. A girl came out of the bakery, screaming. When Ikido and Bobu went to check it out, the old man was dead on the floor. A kunai pierced his neck, blood surrounding his body. "Why didn't my bugs detect anything???" Bobu shouted, confused at what happened. He was sure that he had bugs spying everywhere. A witness nearby said, "He committed suicide. We request that you leave the village at once, please." Ikido accepted and he began walking out the village. Bobu followed his sensei, confused at the situation. He wondered why the old man killed himself. While walking to Uzu, an explosion can be heard from the other village. Ikido and Bobu quickly ran back to see the village on fire, bodies on the ground, the wall that Bobu built was destroyed, and in the middle of it all was Akumito. Bobu's bugs swarmed Akumito as soon as the explosion died down. Akumito's eyes were completely black, like the Devil possessed him. "What's wrong, you no like massacre?" He asked with a smile. "MY FRUITCAKES!!!!!!!" Akumito heard Bobu's cries in the distance as the bugs drained Akumito's chakra at an unprecedented rate. Akumito said, "You want us to stop? Go southwest from here and massacre every man, woman, and child in the small village. If you don't obey, more villages will be destroyed just like this one." With that, Akumito vanished. The bugs were on Akumito and followed Akumito extensively. They would cling onto Akumito as Bobu tracked him down. "Well, I hope your bugs don't lead us to a trap." Ikido said. The bugs were still draining Akumito, and had drained far beyond kisame level reserves. As Bobu tracked Akumito, he wondered why Akumito hadn't suffered from chakra exhaustion. Ikido wondered why they haven't reached Akumito yet. "Strange, your bugs should have drained him by now. Unless, chakra is somehow being provided to him constantly or..." He said. "Well, MORE CHAKRA FOR ME!" Bobu said, as he suddenly flew off at extreme speeds, using the body flicker technique. He planned on using his ultimate close range area draining seal. Ikido used Chakra Enhanced Speed to keep up with Bobu. As they got closer to Akumito, it seems as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth, no trace of him was left. Not even Bobu's bugs could track him, it's like he was a ghost who decided to finally cross over to the other side. Bobu sensed the source of Chakra and chased after the source it had to be nearby to supply the massive amount of chakra Bobu absorbed. He chased after the source at increasingly fast speeds. "This is not a race" Ikido mumbled to himself. He still used chakra enhanced speed to keep up with Bobu, using more chakra to keep up with his new speed. They reached a small village. "Bobu, do you notice something strange? This village has the source, but, it's the one that the Akumito from before talked about. This village is Southwest from the other village." Ikido said. Both of them didn't notice, but once Bobu stepped inside the village, a powerful Genjutsu was placed on him. One that sees everyone but the caster and himself as his enemy, enemies that must be destroyed. Bobu's area draining seal was in full blast. He wanted the chakra from the source. Bobu was cured of the genjutsu and the chakra fuelling it was rapidly drained. Ikido waited to see if Bobu tracked the source. Bobu walked towards the detected village, Heading towards the largest congregation of chakra. He was still using a clone, while the real Bobu was at a distance. While walking towards the source, Ikido and Bobu both noticed Akumito walking out a grocery store, grocery bags in hand. Akumito didn't notice them though. "I saw through your ruse." Bobu spoke, just as millions of bugs engulfed Akumito. As soon as Bobu ascertained that he had as much reserves as the previous apparent impersonator, he would drain chakra at far more rapid rates. "Hey, what are you doing!? Stop!" Akumito attempted to run but tripped and the groceries fell. "I didn't bring any weapons with me, leave me alone!" "Your chakra is too huge to be normal. It matches tailed beasts." Bobu spoke nonchalantly as his bugs showed no sign of stopping. Bobu would stop once akumito showed signs of chakra exhaustion. "I don't even know what....you're...talking about." Akumito said as he passed out. Ikido looked at Bobu and said, "What are you gonna do with him now?"